


An agreement

by rainbowemperor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: “Harry Potter,” he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. “The Boy Who Lived.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	An agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).



He could do this, he needed to this. 

“Harry Potter,” he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. “The Boy Who Lived.”

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of everyone he was doing this for. Everyone who had been lost at this man’s hands, even himself.  
Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry stared back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear, before he could change his mind.  
He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

He breathed, he was alive! It worked. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It was King’s Cross station. Just as the book had described it, his in between place would take the shape of the place most meaningful to him. It was quite fitting, to end where it began.

“Hello, my boy, I must say it’s certainly a surprise to see you here.”

“Hello, Death, I can’t say it’s a surprise to see you. But I am very glad...” Death smirked, his appearance melted to show a skeleton covered by a dark robe.

“You are certainly a surprising young wizard, I just have to ask, how did you know it was me?”

Who else could it be, who else would come to meet the chosen one who was always escaping his grasp

“Because I’m the master of death, aren’t I? There was no way you were going to let your chosen one be greeted by anyone but you when I died.” He swore the skull looked amused with his response.

“You continue to surprise me young wizard, how did you come to discover your title?” 

A series of coincidences and a tip from Luna who always seemed to know what was going on.

“Oh it wasn’t hard once you know to look in the right places. Grimmauld Place has some fascinating literature in its library, that, and Luna can be very insightful when you can decode her does her.”

“The Lovegoods always did know more than they were ever supposed to. Enough of that, now young wizard, are you going to tell me why you’re here? Because I very much can tell that you have a purpose for willingly dying like that.”

“Yes, I’ve done it to make a deal.”

“A deal with me? Well, this sure is surprising, young wizard. What sort of deal would you like to make?”

“I want to stop Tom Riddle before Tom Riddle becomes what he is today and in following save everyone who has died because of Voldemort, both directly and indirectly.”

“And if I grant you this deal what would you give me in return?”

“Anything.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that, young wizard. How about this, I’ll change a few details of Tom Riddle’s history and this will rewrite the last 50 years of people’s memories and bring back those who were lost to Voldemort’s hands. In return, I will take your title as master of death, but also everyone’s memories of you.” 

The deal was certainly better than he could have hoped for, he was willing to give up his life. His title he cared nothing for, but everyone’s memories of him? Could he… he had to, his parents and all those lost deserved to live their lives.

“I want you to be very sure when you make this deal, young wizard, I will give you a moment to think long and-“

“No, I won’t need it. I’ll take the deal.” There was no going back now. 

“Are you sure about this, young wizard? Because once you take this deal there will be no going back.” 

Harry took a deep breath, it was the only way. He needed to do this.

“I’m sure.”

Death smiled.

“Then so be it, in exchange of everyone’s memories of you, the events of the past 50 years and your status as the master of death I bring back everyone who fell directly and indirectly at Tom Marvolo Riddle’s hands, including himself, and rewrite history.”

Harry let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it. He had done it, everyone would be alive and happy.

“Now, young wizard, you have a few options from here on out. First, you could take the train and rest. Your second option is that you can go back, of course no one will remember you but that shouldn’t stop you from forging new bonds.”

Harry wasn’t sure what he should do, he had gone into this thinking he wouldn’t come out with his life yet here he was with the option to go back. Back to a place where no remembers or knows him.

“Should you go back, I will give you anything you want, any one thing. Of course there are limitations, I cannot bring everyone’s memories back but if you so wish I can bring one person's memories back. I could also give you wealth or fame but I don’t think that’s something that would interest you?”

He snorted, wealth and fame was something he had always had but never wanted. He couldn’t particularly think of anything he would want. To have someone remember him would be nice, he wouldn’t be completely on his own…

“If you were to bring someone’s memories back I wouldn’t get a choice of whose, would I?” 

“No, you would not, but I would make sure the person knew you personally. If you chose to go with this option I will not tell you who I chose but I do believe they will make it known to you sooner or later.”

Running a hand through his hair he thought deeply about what he would do. Deep down he already knew, there was no way he was giving up because no one remembers him.

“I’ve decided. I’ll go back, I still feel like I can accomplish something if I go back even if no one remembers me. As for that wish, I will ask you to return someone’s memories. I honestly cannot think of anything else I might want.”

“If that is what you wish, the train awaits you, young wizard.”

Harry took a deep breath, slowly he walked towards the train. He closed his eyes and stepped forward onto the train, there was no going back now. A new beginning.


End file.
